The Fated Future
by SunsetWhisper
Summary: Back at the lair after patrolling the city, Donatello is pulled into a mysterious portal and finds himself in another world, where he soon discovers that he has been transported to the future. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Based on SAINW. 2k12 version. Rated T for violence and darker-tones.
1. Chapter 1

_April clutched her head and groaned, looking around at the carnage in front of her eyes. As she took a proper note of her surroundings, the city in flames, thick black smoke filling the blood-red evening sky and innocent people injured or worse scattered everywhere, April could not stop the tears leaking from her eyes. _

_"How could this happen...?" she whispered, shrinking into herself and digging her nails into the dry dirt beneath her. Realisation hit her hard as she frantically looked around for those who were close to her. "__**Dad**__?! _Guys_...?" her eyes widening at a huge mountain of bricks and dust behind her. She crawled over and began to pull the crumbled debris out bit by bit, she pleaded in her mind to find the friends she cared deeply for. After struggling with the larger, heavier pieces, she dropped to her knees and bent her head down, fresh tears falling onto the dry ground. "You saved me..." her voice choked out. "I'm so sorry..."_

_"You don't have to be," a rough voice from behind her muttered. Recognising it immediately, April spun around and smiled in pure joy at the orange-masked turtle staring down at her. He held out his left hand to April, which she grabbed tightly as he helped her to her feet. _

_"Michelangelo," she whispered, wrapping her arms around the turtle's neck. "I'm so happy you're alright," she looked over his shoulder and then looked at Mikey. "Where are the others?"_

_"Not a clue," he grunted, looking away from April. He pulled away from April's arms gently and began walking away in the opposite direction of the city. He glanced over his shoulder and looked at April. "We better get moving, if you're coming with me, April. It's not safe here and I need to find a place to check over my arm, it doesn't look so good."_

_Desperately wanting to search for her father, April knew that it was important for her and Mikey to stay together for the time being. She knew that Mikey, too, wished to search for the rest of their family, it was the best idea to get to a safer area in case of another disaster. Reluctantly, she ran after Mikey and walked beside him, hugging herself as she refused to look back. _

**[Present Time] **

The large full-moon draped over the city of New York with a silvery-light as four shadowed figures darted over the rooftops fast and stealthily. The smallest of the four figures suddenly stopped in front of a huge billboard advertising a brand new pizza takeout. "Dudes, look!" the figure stepped into the light of the lamps on the billboard revealing himself to be a humanoid turtle wearing an orange mask and a brown belt which held a pair of nunchucks.

As if on cue, the other three figures hissed, "Mikey!" in unison before another turtle wearing a red mask with the tails suddenly walked up to the turtle named Mikey and smacked him over the head with a grunt.

"Guys, _quit it_!" a turtle wearing a blue mask hissed, holding two katanas in his hands as he leaned over one of the rooftops that looked down on a warehouse. "Raph, Mikey, get over here!"

"Sorry, Leo," the younger one, Mikey, replied, bouncing over to the purple-masked turtle. "Whaddya' think, Donnie? I bet the Purple Dragons are in there!"

"I guess we'll have to wait and see, Mikey," the purple-masked turtle, Donnie, answered. He kept his eyes on the warehouse, squinting down as the lights inside suddenly switched on. The garage doors suddenly began to creak open as several members of the Purple Dragons gang stepped out holding small crates.

"Looks like they're waiting for somebody," Leo stated, watching the scene down below them.

"It _does_, doesn't it?" a familiar voice hissed from behind the four turtles, causing them to whirl around where they stood face-to-face with a mutant fish with robotic legs and a tall skeletal-dog mutant, both given the names Fishface and Rahzar by the youngest turtle, Michelangelo.

The other three turtles pulled out their weapons while their leader stepped forward with his katanas, ready to fight. As soon as the footbots moved, the turtles all ran forward, each going in different directions. Fishface sparred with Raphael while Leo and Mikey fought off the huge number of robotic ninjas. Rahzar leapt forward and began to swipe his claws at Donnie who kept dodging out of his way, causing him to growl in irritation.

Fishface began aiming high-kicks at Raph's face, who in return kept blocking his robotic legs with his sai. Just as Raph was starting to feel more confident, Fishface hit him full-on in his face, sending Raph skidding across the rooftop.

"Raph!" Donnie yelled, dropping his guard as he turned away from holding Rahzar back with his wooden staff to check on his older brother. Rahzar used this to his advantage and swatted Donnie away, grabbing his staff and pointing the blade at his head. Leo and Mikey soon were overwhelmed by the robots and were forcibly held down on the ground with the robots holding their arms behind their shells.

"Dudes! The numbers are totally unfair," Mikey grumbled, lying underneath about five robots who held him down. Leo rolled his eyes and grunted as Fishface smirked at the two turtles before snatching one of Leo's katanas that he had dropped during the fight.

"What are you-" Leo began to struggle underneath the robots and Fishface walked towards Raph slowly, dragging the blade of the katana along the rooftop, causing a shrill screeching sound. Fishface chuckled darkly as he raised the katana above his head, ready to strike the red-banded turtle with a killing blow.

"Raphael!" Leonardo yelled, finding a new strength as he forced himself to stand, kicking away the arms of the footbots as they tried to grab at him. "Get your slimy hands away from my brother!"

To emphasis this point -or rather, this demand- Leo threw himself on the ground and swept his leg around, catching Fishface and causing him to fall down, the katana loosening from his grip and clattering on the floor. Leo picked it up and pointed it at Rahzar who had been holding the blade to Donnie's throat the entire time.

Rahzar roared and charged towards Leo, still holding Donnie's staff. Donnie got to his feet and ran in the opposite direction as Rahzar used his height and strength to knock Leo to the ground. Before Rahzar could stab Leo with the blade of the staff, a familiar voice screamed;

"**BOOKYAKASHA!**!" which then was followed by a huge cloud of purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, the turtles had vanished leaving Rahzar stood on a rooftop with destroyed robots and an unconscious Fishface.

"Nice going, Leo," Raph smirked, throwing the wooden staff he had taken back from Rahzar at Donnie who caught it and slid it back into the harness on his back.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who nearly got stabbed by Fishface," Leo retorted, sniffing at Raphael who clenched his fists angrily, unable to think of a comeback as they walked back into the lair.

"I wasn't- _Ugh_!" Raph threw himself on the sofa and grabbed one of Mikey's comics from his constantly-growing pile. Leo switched on the television and flicked through the channels to see whether he could catch an early Space Heroes episode while Mikey headed towards the kitchen. Donnie stayed standing and smiled as Leo shuffled closer to the television screen as he had discovered a rerun marathon of Space Heroes. With a small sigh, Donnie headed into his lab to begin gan working on several objects that needed fixing.

As soon as he began getting to work, the Kraang communication orb began glowing. He glanced at it as it began to receive an unknown signal. Standing up, he opened the door of his lab and peered out. Mikey and Raph were eating pizza while Leo had his face practically pressed against the screen of the TV. "Hey guys," Donnie called, feeling a little bad for disturbing them. "The Kraang orb is going off again."

"It is?" Leo stood up and walked into the lab, Raph and Mikey following. "What's it detecting?"

"No idea," Donnie answered honestly, placing his hand on the orb. "Perhaps it's detecting a small trace of chemicals and/or some mutagen in the atmosphere..."

"Well whatever it is, we're ready for it!" Raph said enthusiastically, tightening his hands into fists. Mikey grinned at him while Leo stared at the orb, a sudden feeling of worry sent a shiver down his entire body.

"Hey, Donnie," Leo said calmly, rubbing his left arm. "Maybe we should go and ask Master Splinter-"

Leo was completely cut off as a sudden familiar triangular portal appeared in front of the four turtles. A strong force began to pull everything -including the turtles- toward the portal, causing them to grab anything tightened into the floor. "Hang on guys!" Leo shouted, trying to keep his feet planted on the ground.

The portal began to increase in size, gradually growing closer and closer to Donnie as he held on for dear life to one of his worktops. He could feel his grip loosen as the force seemed to get stronger. "_**No!**_" he yelped, trying to keep his grip on the bars. He looked at the terrified faces of his brothers one last time before the bars of the worktop ripped out of the ground and pulled Donnie straight into the portal.

"DONNIE!" the other three turtles screamed in unison as the portal closed immediately and sent them crashing to the floor.

"**NO**!" Raph punched the ground and bent his head while Mikey looked down at the ground and whimpered to himself, refusing to look at his brothers. Leo just stared wide-eyed at where his younger brother was once stood.

"Donnie," Leo's voiced cracked and he fiercely shut his eyes and yelled at the top of voice. "**Donatello!**"


	2. Chapter 2

"Bring him back!" Raphael yelled, stomping over to the communication orb and shaking it furiously. "**Give him back!**"

"Raph..." Mikey murmured, gently placing his hands on the orb and looking into his brother's eyes in concern. "That won't do anything, bro. Put it down," he said gently, using his hands to direct Raph to place the orb back on the worktop.

"We have to tell Master Splinter, guys," Leo stated, turning his back on his brothers and heading out of the lab, fiercely blinking and wiping at his eyes.

"Leonardo," a familiar wise voice spoke up, causing said-turtle to spin around to face his sensei and father. He tilted his head as he looked down at his eldest son, "What is it that troubles you?"

"Sensei..." Leo stuttered, unable to look his master in the eyes. "Donnie's gone."

"Gone?" Splinter's expression hardened a little. "What do you mean '_gone_', Leonardo?"

"The Kraang orb, sensei," Leo continued, gesturing his hands in the direction of the lab. "It began to glow and act all weird then one of the Kraang portals opened inside the lab...Donnie fell through it but it closed as soon as Donnie was pulled in, almost as if-"

"As if something from the other side of the portal needed Donatello specifically?" Splinter rhetorically asked, finishing what Leo was saying to him. Leo simply nodded in response to this, causing Splinter to frown a little and then walk toward the lab. "Come along, Leonardo. We must hurry."

**[Elsewhere]**

There was a bright flash and Donatello found himself hurtling through the air and crashing headfirst into a pile of broken wood and bricks. He groaned as he sat up, rubbing smudges of dust and ash off of his arms and plastron while taking note of his surroundings. His eyes widened a little as he noticed that he was stood in one of the streets of New York...But it didn't _look_ like the New York he lived in; this city was bleak and empty and the sky was a dirty-shade of brown and red. All he could smell was smoke and the steam of rusted engines, the silence of the city scared him a little as he stood up, using his staff as support as he got to his feet.

"What happened here?" Donnie asked himself as he began to walk toward the huge buildings in front of him. As he placed his staff back into the harness strap on his shell, the sound of sirens filled the entire area as several armed-cars sped towards where Donatello was stood.

As the vehicles screeched to a halt in front of him, Donnie turned to run in the opposite direction but was stopped when a large, bright and blinding light covered him, causing him to shield his eyes. The spotlight came from a helicopter hovering above the situation, after locating the turtle, the helicopter began to land.

"_**Don't move!**_" several armed soldiers screamed, running out and aiming their guns at Donnie, who was understandably, frozen in fear. Before any of the soldiers could react, a long, thick chain flew out of nowhere and wrapped around one of the soldiers, who dropped his weapon, sending it skidding towards Donnie.

Whatever or whoever was controlling the chain suddenly yanked the soldier forward and threw him into the other soldiers. The light was taken off of Donatello as it located another figure that looked like a taller and older version of the younger turtle. The figure suddenly ran out of the shadows and quickly snatched up the gun and shot at the helicopter, several of the bullets hitting the propellers which eventually caused it to crash into the vehicles underneath it.

"Quick!" the figure grunted, grabbing Donnie's arm and pulling him down behind a small, half-destroyed wall. Before Donnie could react or speak, a massive explosion shook the ground they sat on and filled the sky with black smoke and flames. As the figure stood into the light of the flames, Donnie gasped.

Stood above him was an older turtle wearing a belt with numerous gadgets shoved into the pockets. This turtle was missing part of his left arm and Donnie immediately recognised the turtle due to the orange bandana that covered the entire top of his head. "Mikey?" Donnie gasped. "Is that you?"

"Heh," Mikey responded, smirking at Donnie. "Sure, it's me," he continued gruffly, helping Donnie up from the ground. "Don't look so shocked," Mikey said, watching as Donnie looked over at the huge fire in the distance. "Stuff like this happens **all** of the time."

"Wha-What?" Donnie stammered as Mikey began to lead him away from the city. "Are you serious? Mikey, what's going _on_?"

"If what happened back there wasn't enough for you to understand then I have no idea on how to answer that," older Mikey huffed, his gaze softened a little as he glanced at Donnie. "I...I've got to get you someplace safe," he decided. "We're in trouble if the Foot see us."

"The Foot?" Donnie squeaked. "You still deal with them? Even now?"

"Oh yeah," Mikey replied. "Seeing as Shredder took over the city, times have gotten a lot tougher and more dangerous. We have to move now, so follow me."

Donnie complied with the older version of Mikey. He couldn't help but feel sad every time that he looked in the turtle's direction. Where was the fun-loving, playful and cute little brother that he grew up with? This Mikey was the complete _opposite_, acting grouchy and unhappy with scars all over his body and his arm...Donnie shuddered at the possibilities of what could have happened. But then, there was one thing that reminded Donnie of his little brother; older Mikey's eyes. Yes, they reflected sadness and anger but there was a hidden look of care which showed whenever Mikey looked at Donnie.

Besides, what was that other thing Mikey had said? About Shredder taking over the city? The thought of that was a lot scarier than it sounded. Donatello took a deep breath and continued to follow his brother, planning to ask more questions once they were "someplace safe."


	3. Chapter 3

**^_^ Thank you for the reviews *hugs* and thank you to all the people who are following, favouriting and reading! :) :D**

* * *

><p>As the two turtles passed through the now-dead and gnarled trees of the forest, Donnie's eyes caught on to a half-ripped poster. Seeing the supposed date printed on the paper sent a shiver down Donnie's body. "Mikey," he said, his voice small laced with a nervous tone.<p>

"Eh?" was all that Mikey grunted as they continued walking. Donnie took this as a 'Yes, Donnie' and opened his mouth to speak.

"What...What year is it?" he asked, hoping that the thoughts in his head were just paranoia.

"I dunno'" Mikey replied, shrugging his shoulders as they got to a half-destroyed, crumbled subway. "You lose track of time when you live around all this."

"Then could you answer me this?" Donnie asked carefully as they walked down the stone steps of the subway. Black sludge and dirt covered the walls and floors so Donnie watched where he was walking as he followed his brother into the dark and abandoned tunnels. "How _old_ are you?"

Mikey looked over his shoulder and hardened his gaze at Donnie before answering quietly; "I'm- _We're_ 45."

"**45**? _We_?" Donnie repeated, his voice unusually high pitched. Mikey kicked one of the turnstiles, causing the railway in front of the turtles to open and reveal a hidden stairway. Mikey pulled out the torch from his belt and gestured for Donnie to follow him.

"Watch where you walk, Donatello," Mikey informed as he shone the light down the steps, showing several shards of shattered glass and pieces of metal and ripped wood. "Yeah, the others are alive out there...probably."

The casual uncaring tone of the way that Mikey had just said that began to worry Donnie, who was also beginning to feel extremely homesick. Did this mean that there was an older Leo and Raph? An older Donatello?

The turtles reached a wooden door which Mikey pulled open, showing a clean-looking white hallway with several doors being passed as Donnie was lead through the numerous corridors. "These are all dorms," Mikey stated, watching Donnie as he looked around in awe. "We keep the outside looking old and abandoned as the enemy wouldn't think of looking here after coming into the subway. This area," Mikey pointed at several other doors, "is the emergency corridors. It's where the injured recover. We also had a small training area made before-" a lump caught in Mikey's throat before he recovered and changed what he was saying. "So yeah. I'd better bring you to the chief. I want you to come and meet the rest of the gang."

Donnie felt excited and anxious at the same time as Mikey lead him through the double doors where he found himself stood in a huge room surrounded by all kinds of advanced technology. A group of people surrounded a small table with pieces of paper and blueprints placed on.

"Hey chief!" Mikey yelled, grabbing everybody's attention as he lead Donnie over to them, causing them all to gasp loudly. "Where you at? I have somebody here for you to meet."

"Mikey, what have I told you about bursting in during our mission briefing?" a stern voice lectured, causing the turtles to turn around. Donatello's eyes widened as he stood looking up at a slightly taller and older April O'Neil, her fringe was cut into choppy layers and she had pulled her shoulder-high hair up into two separate pigtails. She wore a black t-shirt with tear marks in the sleeves and a maroon-coloured vest worn over it. She wore frayed navy shorts and black leggings complete with ankle-high combat-boots. On her left arm she wore black tape around her fingers and wrist and on her right arm she wore a black leather fingerless glove.

April covered her mouth with her two hands as she recognised the purple-masked turtle straight away. Tears began to form in her eyes, startling everybody that the strong and tough April was crying. "Donatello," she whispered, walking over to him and pulling him into a hug. "How is this _possible_?" she seemed to ask herself before tightly pulling him closer. "It doesn't matter...It doesn't matter."

"A-April?" Donnie murmured as April released Donnie and wiped her eyes. He extended his hand toward her as a gesture of concern but she smiled at him reassuringly.

"I'm alright, Donnie," she answered, straightening herself up. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see me?" Donnie repeated, turning to Mikey. "I thought you said we're all here? What does she mean, Mikey?"

Mikey and April glanced at each other before Mikey took a deep breath and put his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "You see, Donnie..." Mikey sighed, looking uncomfortable. "We're here, April, me...Leo and Raph too," he added the other two turtles' names with a bitter voice. "But Casey and Master Splinter..." he bit his lip and nodded over at something behind Donnie. "They're right behind you."

Donnie turned around, expecting to actually see his beloved sensei and his friend Casey but saw a wooden cabinet with several photo frames inside. On one of the doors was a large framed picture of Casey Jones with one of his masks nailed to the door underneath the photo. On the other cabinet door held the staff that Master Splinter always carried and a small patch of his kimono which was nailed to the door.

"Did they...Are they..." Donnie's voice was quiet as he had worked out that these items were memorials of their family. His hands began to shake as he stared at the patch of Splinter's kimono.

"Casey left us a few years back during a fight against the Shredder," April told Donnie.

"Master Splinter also left us two years ago. We buried him under the trees in the old park. He always loved it there," Mikey added, his brows creasing with worry as Donnie dropped to his knees in front of the cabinet and hung his head. April held out her hand in front of Mikey and shook her head at him.

"What about me?" Donnie asked, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Where am I?"

"It's been a long time now, Donnie," Mikey answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "During one of our missions, some human scientists and researchers..." Mikey shuddered before suddenly getting angry. "**Working** for the Shredder, they were! He promised them a _special_ reward if they proved their use when making weapons. We had no idea..." his voice cracked. "We would have _never_ thought that their gift from the Shredder would cost us a _brother_!"


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little short but older Leo is in this chapter! Yay! ^^ Thank you again for the reviews, follows and favouriting! ^^ & Pilyarquitect and SwingsUponTheGround, you'll find out soon! :D **

* * *

><p>"Mikey..." April placed her right hand on Mikey's shoulder and rubbed his shell with her left hand. "Calm down..." she smiled apologetically at Donnie who was watching his brother with anxious eyes. "It's okay, Donnie. We've been through so much over the years, Mikey never stopped thinking of you all."<p>

"_I_ didn't," Mikey spat the words out as if they were venom. "But **they** did! Leo and Raph, they both just left us without a word. Whenever they bump into each other, they fight and we're stuck nursing their injuries. They forgot about our family, April."

"Perhaps this is just _their_ way of coping with stress, Mikey. We're not teenagers anymore," she glanced at Donnie. "Well..._We_ aren't anyway. But that's my point; life is a constant survival these days and we knew this. Leo and Raph...They're hurting too."

"What was that?" a voice grunted, the door swinging open as if somebody had kicked it. Stood in the doorway was a turtle wearing a long black coat that almost touched the ground and a pair of glasses with black lenses. He had several scars over his head and his legs which could be seen from under the open coat. He wore a thick belt around his waist and was holding a katana in his left hand which Donnie simply blinked at as his thoughts took over.

Before Donnie could utter a single word, Mikey suddenly spoke up, "Knock before you come in here. We could be planning our next move, Leo...Not that you'd care either way," the moody way that Mikey spoke to Leo concerned Donatello but it also confirmed that he was staring at his future older brother Leonardo.

"Well, I hear no strategies being discussed so I think that settles that," future Leo responded with the same snappy-tone as Michelangelo. He suddenly looked around, holding up his katana as if he were about to start fighting with it. "There's somebody else here," Leo announced to the room. "Is it an intruder, April?"

"No, Leo," April said quickly as Mikey stood in front of Donatello with his hands hovering over his nunchucks protectively. April swallowed and spoke again, "Leo, put down your weapon. We're all friends here."

"I can sense a different presence," Leo snapped, keeping his hold on his katana. "I sense a younger energy here, what's going on?!"

"Just drop the sword, Leo," Mikey ordered, pulling out his nunchucks. "You're making a scene!"

Donatello walked straight past Mikey, their shoulders brushing together as Donnie headed towards Leo, his mind focused on trying to calm the situation. Leo heard the footsteps and raised his katana but made no movement as Donnie got close enough to stand in front of his brother. He slowly held out his hand and placed it on the handle of the katana and pushed it down, which Leo automatically dropped on the ground as he placed his own hand on Donnie's head.

"_Donnie_?" Leo whispered, recognising the particular scent and touch as one of his younger brothers. "H-How? This isn't possible..."

"Leonardo," Donatello spoke with a quiet tone. "You're...partly right. I'm not from this timeline; I'm from the past...But, as you said that you can sense a young energy, I think you know what this means."

"He doesn't know about this world, Leonardo," April explained as gently as she could. "He's only 15...He doesn't have Donatello's memories..."

Without saying a word, Leonardo gently pushed Donnie's hands away from him and then picked up his katana from the ground before exiting the room in total silence. Mikey huffed and turned on his heel, stomping towards the computer screens displaying codes and locations, not bothering to go after his older brother.

"Why are they all acting so _different_?" Donnie asked, trying not to sound irritated with his brothers' behaviour towards each other. After seeing the way that Mikey and Leo rubbed shoulders, Donnie was a lot more anxious about seeing what future Raph was like. "April, what happened to my brothers?"

April sighed heavily and folded her arms, "The Shredder happened, Donnie," she answered simply. "We were all young when he was able to find the lair; blew it to pieces, actually."

"**What**?" Donnie cried, his eyes wide with horror. "How? _Why_?"

April sighed heavily and folded her arms, "After the lair was attacked, we all had to make a new home. Mikey and I headed out to find the others while he tried to nurse his injured arm but..." April's face paled at the memory before she continued with a shaky voice, "Mikey's arm injury got infected so we had to amputate it so the infection wouldn't spread. Later on, during a mission when we were still just kids, we got ambushed by the Foot which caused Leo to permanently lose his sight and he became bitter and angry afterwards. Mikey lost his smile and carefree nature and swapped it for anger and frustration," April's voice softened along with her gaze. "I often think about our times together as kids, those memories are few that I cherish. You're all my family that I hold dear...But that family is slowly breaking away," she glanced over her shoulder at the memorials of Master Splinter and Casey. "Piece by piece..."


	5. Chapter 5

Older Leonardo walked along the pearl-white tiles of the hallway, his feet slapping the ground and causing a seemingly everlasting echo throughout the corridor. He breathed out and held on to the handle of a large door with a painting of a computer painted on it in purple.

The door creaked open and the dusty air surrounded Leo in a grey mist as he felt his way toward a large wooden work-table. He stroked several tools and half-finished projects which were gathering a large amount of dust before turning to where a wooden Bo staff had been placed. Tied around the staff was a long piece of purple fabric which had a pair of holes cut into it as if it was used as some kind of mask- Donatello's mask.

Leo pulled the fabric away from the staff and clutched it tightly into his palm as if he were afraid that it would fly away if he put it down. With a long and deep sigh, he sat himself down on the mattress and allowed the memories to come to him like a dream.

* * *

><p><em>"Donnie! Pick up your pace you're falling behind!" a voice yelled. An older-Casey Jones ran through the alleys with an also older-Donatello following behind him. "What did Mikey say again? Head toward the south exit of the base?"<em>

_"No, Casey!" Donnie yelped, "Mikey told us the north exit! Weren't you paying attention?" _

_"__**I**__ wasn't paying attention? Casey's voice was slurred as if he had been drinking. "__**You **__were staring at April pretty much the entire briefing of this mission! How do you know? Maybe you're wrong for once!"_

_"Casey, __**please**__!" Donnie's voice was almost pleading. "We need to head to the base and simply place this explosive on one of the walls so that Shredder's weapon ratio decreases. If we fail this, Shredder will make more innocent people suffer!" _

_"Bah! You're talking shi-" Casey was cut off from his curse as Leo dropped down in front of the pair, his feet slamming heavily on the ground causing Donnie to wince a little and Casey to stick his chin out. "Oh great! Now the all-powerful Leonardo's come to save the day once again!"_

_"Shut it, Jones," Leo snapped, he turned his head and glared at Donnie. "Why didn't you _tell_ anybody that Casey was intoxicated with alcohol, Donatello? He'll blow this whole mission!"_

_"_I_ didn't know he was drinking!" Donnie hissed, frustrated over the fact that Leo had assigned Casey Jones on a mission with him, of all people. "Raph and Casey work together the best with these missions, Leo! Why did you partner him with me? He never listens to anything I say!"_

_"Know-it-all," Casey simply grunted, reaching toward his pocket and pulling out a small bottle. Leo snatched the bottle just as Casey's lips touched the top and emptied it on the ground before smashing it against the wall. _

_"Well you have a new addition to your team, Donnie," Leo smirked, unsheathing one of his katana blades from the harness on the back of his shell. "We get in and then get out, preferably without being spotted, right?"_

_"Right," Donnie agreed, holding his staff while Casey saluted with a shaky hand. "Let's do this, guys!"_

_The trio ran stealthily through the empty streets of New York City, getting to Shredder's smaller base and cutting the wires of the fence without being spotted once. It had been raining earlier that day and the ground was still wet and the chilly night-time air caused a slight discomfort for the team. _

_"Secure, Donnie?" Leo hissed, watching as his younger brother set the explosives against the wall of the base on a timer. Donatello simply nodded and stepped forward to leave the area but a cruel laugh echoed around them. _

_Casey and Leo got into their fighting stances while Donnie looked around, trying to pinpoint the direction of where the sound of laughter was coming from. Claws scraped against metal which alerted Donnie to where the enemy was and he quickly jumped out of the way to avoid Rahzar who launched himself to the ground with his claws aimed at where Donnie's head would have been if he hadn't moved. _

_"Destroy the human and the blue-turtle!" Rahzar roared out his orders to his team of Foot clan members and the Purple Dragons. "But spare the purple-one!"_

_Those words were enough for Leo to hear as he ran straight at Rahzar with his katana blades. The destruction of their home and the killing of thousands of innocent people had changed Leonardo and he was determined to stop the Shredder, even if it meant destroying his henchmen to get to him. _

_"Leo!" Donnie yelled, gasping as Casey shoved past him roughly to fight off several Purple Dragons. "Casey!" he shouted, his voice sounding urgent. "The timer!"_

_Leo delivered a swift kick to Rahzar's skeletal stomach, sending him flying backward. Donnie stared in horror as Leo continued fighting close to the explosive...5, 4, 3... "Leo!" Donnie screamed, shoving Leo out of the way as the device exploded, sending Leo flying straight into Casey and causing them to crash into the metal-wired fence. _

_Leo groaned and sat up, realisation hitting him as his brother had pushed him out of range of the explosives. "_**DONNIE**_!" Leo screeched, abandoning Casey, who was unconscious on the ground, to dig under the pile of bricks. "Hold on!" he yelled, begging for Donnie to hear him. "I'll find you! Don't you _dare_ leave us!"_

* * *

><p>"Leo found Donatello eventually and carried both Casey and Donnie back here. Donnie was breathing but his condition was critical and his body was severely damaged in the explosion. So Donnie kept himself busy with creating himself artificial pieces to rebuild himself. He still had his arms and but his legs were badly damaged. So Donnie created prosthetic limbs and attached them which strengthened his legs so that he could walk again; he was brilliant," April said, sitting down on one of the benches with Donnie, who was sipping a cup of black coffee. "But Donnie couldn't go out on missions anymore because of this and monitored the technology in the base. However, this hurt your brothers a lot. They found it hard to function as team without their know-it-all brother," April smiled at Donnie before her expression turned sad once again. "After that, they drifted further and further apart. Leo and Mikey pretty much live here but really do their own thing but Raph...He lives alone, away from us."<p>

"Then that's that," Donnie slammed his mug down and stood up, placing his hands on the table and looking April in the eyes. "I won't let my future tear my brothers apart from each other. I'm going to find Raphael."


	6. Chapter 6

"What is it Master?" younger Leo asked as their sensei suddenly clutched his head during their meditation. Raph and Mikey looked worried for Master Splinter as Leo placed his hands on Splinter's shoulders for support.

"W-We are not..." Splinter croaked, sitting up while still holding his head. "I fear something has happened to Donatello."

"**WHAT**?" Mikey squeaked.

"What's happening, Sensei?" Raph asked, the look in his eye demanding an answer. "What's happening to Donnie?"

"I sense no sign of your brother," Splinter answered, panting. "It's hard to explain-"

"Is he hurt?" the fear in Raph's loud voice stopped Leonardo from lecturing his brother on the way he had interrupted their sensei.

"I do not think so, Raphael..." Splinter's voice trailed off as they heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the lair.

"Hey guys?" a female voice called. "Anybody home?"

"It's April," Leo stated, causing Raph to roll his eyes.

"Good one, Sherlock," he said sarcastically, earning a glare from Leonardo. Raph turned to his younger brother, "Mikey, take care of April. We'll stay here with Master Splinter-"

"No," Splinter said, closing his eyes. "Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo; I wish to meditate alone, for now."

All three turtles bowed and left the training room, Leo glanced back at their father before closing the doors and walking down to where the others were standing. April looked at the faces of all three turtles and bit her lip as she unfolded her arms.

"What's up guys?" she asked, looking around. "Where's Donnie?"

Mikey let out a little gasp, Raph looked away and Leo hung his head. "April..." his voice thick. "Donnie's gone missing."

"Through a creepy Kraang portal!" Mikey added, making a strangle whoo-sh sound.

"He won't be there for any longer," Raph stated, folding his arms. "We're going to bring him back no matter what."

"Then I want to help," April said with a determined expression. "If it was a Kraang portal that took Donnie, then what can we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Raph grinned. "We go and find those Kraang chumps and get them to reverse the portal. How does that sound, Fearless Leader?"

"I say we go for it," Leo announced, surprising everybody. "Raph's right. We find a Kraang droid and get it to help us."

"Dude! Leo and Raph are _agreeing_ on something! This is messed up!" Mikey said, looking over at April who nodded at his comment. Without another word, the team departed the lair and headed to the surface to start their search.

Master Splinter sat in the training room and smiled to himself "Good luck, my sons."

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to find Raphael,"<em> seemed to echo around the entire control room. Everybody stopped talking after hearing Donnie speak these words and some even shook their heads and looked uncomfortably.

"_That_ is a bad idea," Mikey grumbled, slouching in his seat. "For one; Raph lives alone because he broke contact with us all. Secondly, if the enemy see you, the younger version of Donatello, they **will** report it back and you'll be walking straight into the Shredder's waiting claws."

"What exactly would Shredder gain from knowing about me?" Donnie asked, his tone irritable. He scowled as everybody in the control laughed, except Mikey and April who simply gave pitying looks.

"They're not laughing at what you just said, Donnie," Mikey looked away and glared at them, "it's _why_ you just said it."

"What Mikey is _trying_ to say," April cut in, shooting Mikey a warning glare. "Is that the Shredder always wanted the four of you dead. However, we discovered from his files that he had a secret interest in one turtle in particular."

"One turtle..." Donnie's voice faded as he took the hint straight away and clenched his hands into fists. He lowered his head so that his mask tails hung over his shoulder, "What kind of interests, exactly?"

"Don't any of you _dare_ to answer that," a familiar voice ordered. Donnie, April and Mikey turned and saw Leonardo walking towards them, stopping beside Donnie. "If you're going to find Raph, count me in."

"Now wait just a minute-" Mikey stood up, slamming his hands on the ground. He was stopped from talking by April who held her hands out in front of him.

"**Think**," Leo growled, cocking his head in Mikey's direction. "The more allies you have with you, the better. Raph will react to us but he wouldn't lay a hand on Donnie, especially his younger self. Even if he _does_, we can keep Raph away from this Donnie without anybody getting hurt."

"Mikey," April gave Mikey a kind smile and patted said-turtle on the back. "Leo's right and you know it."

Mikey said nothing before sighing heavily, folding his arms and looking away. "Fine," he said stubbornly with a rare, mischievous smile. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies on another short chapter but yay for teamwork! :D Thanks for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following everybody :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Pilyarquitect; the Shredder will be appearing very soon! ;) & SwingsUponTheGround; Thanks! All shall be revealed soon ^^ Thanks for reading as always everybody :D**

* * *

><p>The three turtles and April ran over the rooftops, the night air was cool but clouds up in the sky threatened to rain over the city which everybody hoped would do so once they were back home.<p>

"The city is usually crawling with Kraang every night," Leo muttered, peering over another rooftop that looked down on several warehouses. "The time where we need one to show up, they're nowhere to be found! Typical!"

"Chill, Leo," Mikey said, running up behind him. "We'll find some soon, I know it."

"Uh, guys..." April called, causing the three turtles to turn around and look at her as she pointed down at one of the lamp-lit streets. Leo, Mikey and Raph looked down and saw a figure wearing a long black hooded cape standing under one of the lamps and looking up at them. The evening breeze whipped at the cape, causing it to sway a little before the figure turned on their heel and ran into one of the dark alleys.

"Go after it!" Raph yelled, prepared to leap down to the street below and chase after the figure but he was stopped when April touched her head and then looked back at where the figure was stood. "April?" he said, concerned as she continued to stare at the same spot. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Raph," she answered, still holding her head while her eyes turned back to look at him. "I just...I felt like I knew whoever was under that hood..."

* * *

><p>Older Mikey, Leo and April walked behind Donnie as they made their way out of the base and through the old forest. After a good fifteen-minute walk the path that the four had taken began to get a lot more harder to walk as they had to climb through a tangle of huge thorn bushes and plant roots.<p>

"Raph -_ow_! Lives in this?" Donnie asked, trying to climb through the plants without hurting himself. "Is it to hide from the Shredder?"

"No way," Leo replied, slashing through the roots with his katana. "He lives here so nobody can get to him. Like Mikey said before, he doesn't ever contact us."

"Why not?"

"His temper got him in trouble a while back," Mikey answered, peeking his head through a gap in the thorn bushes. "Ended up losing a bit more than his pride; either way, he blamed us for it and then left the base and never came back. He and Leo often bump shoulders and then April and I are stuck between the two morons."

"Hey, now..." Donnie said, managing to successfully climb out of the roots. "Don't say things like that about them, Mikey. They're your brothers.

"Whatever," Mikey grumbled, tearing himself out of the bush and watching with an amused expression as Leo cut himself and April out too. The four all turned around and continued to walk until they reached a dirt bank which looked down on a small wooden hut with a thin cloud of smoke coming out of the wooden-windows.

"Here we are," April said, her voice flat. "I'll warn you now, Donnie; Raph's temper got a lot worse over the years."

"Thanks for the tip," Donnie murmured, walking up the door and quietly knocking three times. A feeling of uneasiness crept over his body as there was total silence from inside. That was, until the door suddenly swung open;

"**WHADDYA' WANT?!**" roared a fuming-looking Raph, holding his sai. Donnie noticed that one of the eye holes on his red mask had been sewed shut but he didn't let that distract him from trying to speak with his brother. Mikey and Leo stepped forward with their weapons out, ready to fight in case Raph got violent.

"Raphael," was all that Donnie said, his voice calm and his body still. He kept his hands by his sides and refused to grab hold of his staff behind him. The rage in Raph's eyes seemed to vanish as he looked down and actually took a note of who was standing in his doorway.

"Donatello?" Raph said, his eye widening in utter astonishment. Without thinking, Raph grabbed Donnie by his shoulders and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, causing Donnie to cough when he was set back down on his feet. Donnie blinked in utter confusion and shock as a tear slid out of Raph's eye. "It's so good to see you, Donnie..." Raph said softly, placing his hand on Donnie's head. "A _little_ Donnie...?" he looked up and glared at the other three. "What's going on? Why has Donnie shrunk?"

"_This_ Donnie is from the past, Raphael," Leonardo answered, his voice emotionless. "He hasn't met our Donatello's fate yet."

"No way," Raph grabbed Donnie's shoulders again and pulled him towards him. "We lost our brother because he tried to protect **us**, or have you forgotten? I won't let it happen again, you hear me, Leo?!"

"Calm yourself, Raphael," April said, trying to act as the peacekeeper. "It doesn't have to happen, we can change this future for all of us. But we all need you to help us; Leo, Mikey, young and older Donatello and of course, myself. _We_ need you, Raphael."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm going to put a warning up for this chapter as there is a flashback scene of a character's death :) ^^ Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Here's the plan," April called as the team darted through the forest and headed in the direction of the city. "We break into the Shredder's main base, get to his main control room and find anything which could help to send Donnie back to his timeline. Raph, you and Donnie will stay put while Leo, Mikey and I head in. Wait for our signal and then head in yourselves."<p>

"Got it!" the three older turtles yelled.

"So what actually brought you to our world?" Raph asked Donnie as they ran through the deserted streets of the city.

"The Kraang communication orb," Donnie answered, following the rest of the group as they headed into a narrow alley. "It opened a doorway to this world but it closed as soon as I fell through so my brothers are safe back at the lair, I hope."

"So you're still fifteen, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, those were the good days, just being kids and causing trouble," Raph chuckled. "You know, where all of us changed, you never did, Donnie. You were always focused on your nerd technology, always having faith in your machines. We took it a little for granted as kids because we never understood but in the future, your inventions helped us to save lives."

Donnie stared at Raph, stunned. Raph was...complimenting his work? He smiled to himself and then looked up at Raph happily. "Thank you," he grinned. "That means a lot, Raph."

Raph smirked and nodded awkwardly before they came to a stop where the maze of alleyways broke off and left them standing at a short distance of a huge skyscraper surrounded by electric fences and armed soldiers everywhere.

April reached into her pocket and pulled out her tessen, signalling to Raph with it to stay put with Donnie while Leo, Mikey and her went around one of the gate-entrances and began their plan.

"Hey, Raph?" Donnie asked timidly. "Can I ask you something? It's kinda' important."

"What is it?"

"What did-" Donnie breathed out nervously. "What the others _do_ to make you cut off your contact with them?"

Raph frowned at the question and then sighed. "If you really want to know, then fine. It was after our Donatello got injured in that huge explosion while he was working with Leo and Casey. Leo was being the typical I'm-the-boss-of-everybody and Casey had been drinking before they left. Donnie was rushed to the medical ward while Casey and Leo had minor scrapes and cuts but April was absolutely furious..."

"With who? Leo? Older me?"

"With Casey," Raph gritted his teeth and leaned against one of the damp, mossy walls of the alley. "He was sobering up after the mission and April has just come back from checking up on Donnie. April and Casey then had an argument about him not taking things seriously and that he had no responsibility which ended up with him leaving the base and heading out to clear his head.

"I followed him and he headed straight into the city, anger clouding his vision. I managed to get to him and try to talk to him but he was having none if it, telling me that he was sick of everybody. We then found ourselves surrounded by Shredder's Foot ninja and while I was able to fend them off, Casey wasn't," Raph's clenched fists began to shake as he ducked his head:

_"You punks don't scare me!" older Casey yelled, throwing one of his broken sticks across the tarmac. "Bring it on!"_

_"Casey, get away from them!" Raph yelled after punching his way through several Foot soldiers. The numbers increased and the ninjas grabbed Raph by the arms and neck and pinned him to the ground. Raph struggled under the weight and grip but froze when he saw one of the soldiers reaching into his jacket. "What are you doing?" Raph roared as the soldier took out a pistol and aimed it, Raph following the soldier's aim and fighting under the soldiers once again._

_Casey had his back to the soldier aiming at him and the last thing he did was glance over his shoulder, his mouth opened in worry when he saw about ten ninja pinning Raphael down and was too slow to react to the gun clicking behind him..._

_A loud gunshot silenced Raph's screams of anger and protest and he stilled. Nobody moved except for Casey, who dropped to his knees and hit the ground, unmoving. Raph's eyes widened in horror as the gunshot echoed in his head, along with the bullet as it whistled straight through Casey._

_"_NO_!" Raph screamed, finding enough strength to stand and throw the soldiers off of him. He ran over to Casey's body and dropped to his knees, gently turning Casey over so he faced him._

_"R-Raph..." Casey wheezed, opening his eyes and grinning weakly at him. "Thanks...for always being there for me...Tell April that I...I..."_

_"Casey?" Raph's eyes filled with tears. He gentle shook Casey's shoulders, but Casey lay still with his eyes closed as if he were in a deep sleep. "_**CASEY!**_"_

[]

"After that I held a grudge," Raph muttered. Donnie looked down at the ground, he and Casey had a friend-rival relationship and often fought a lot, hearing what could possibly happen to him in the future was enough to sadden Donnie. "I completely blamed April for a while because if she hadn't argued with him, Casey would have stayed at the base and would be alive today.

"Mikey, Leo and Donnie all defended her so I left the base because I felt betrayed by them. I guess deep down, I knew blaming the others for Casey's own decision was wrong but..." Raph looked away, "he was my best human-friend and was the only one who seemed to understand me."

"Raphie..." Donnie had to stand on tip-toe to reach up and place a hand on Raph's shoulder. Raph flinched when Donnie called him 'Raphie", their childhood nickname for him, but he was close to tears when he looked in Donnie's warm brown eyes that simply wanted to offer comfort to his brother.

"I'm alright, Donnie," Raph replied eventually, his eye catching on a shine of light. Raph looked up and saw April waving her tessen up in the air, reflecting the light on of the base lights; the signal for Raph and Donnie to join them. "That's the signal! Donnie, stay close and be prepared to fight; breaking into the Shredder's base is a dangerous mission."


	9. Chapter 9

Thirty years of extremely hard work had paid off on the turtles' most feared enemy, the Shredder. Even though he wasn't as young as he used to be, he still had the lightning-quick reflexes and strength that he did back in the days of his friendship with Hamato Yoshi. He sat on his throne, dressed in his armour and helmet, he leaned forward as the doors suddenly opened.

A familiar skeletal-dog with long, razor sharp claws walked in along with a mutant fish with upgraded robotic legs and wearing an eye patch over his right eye. The pair knelt in front of the flight of stone steps that lead to the throne of the Shredder and kept their eyes on the ground.

"What do you have to report?" the Shredder demanded calmly.

"Master, we have apprehended several criminals who were caught last night trying to attach an explosive device to one of the warehouses on the docks. What shall we do with them?" Xever informed, standing up straight and awaiting the answer from the Shredder.

"My judgement," the Shredder paused and turned his head and looked out of one of the large window panels before turning back to Xever. "Execution. Tomorrow morning we'll hold it for everybody to 'll make an example of those who resist me."

"As you wish, Master," Xever backed away and headed out of the room. "I will inform the guards to place them in the holding cells until the morning."

"Then what about you, Bradford?" Shredder asked, sitting back in his throne. "Simply came along with Xever to support him in his report?"

"No, Master Shredder," Rahzar stared up at the man and took a deep breath. "There has been no findings of O'Neil's base when we checked around the outskirts of the city last night. I'm sorry for my failure, my lord."

"You may leave me," Shredder stood up and walked toward the window panels, looking down on the city. "One day soon, scum," he hissed. "You **will** be found and I will take great joy in tearing each of your-"

The loud screech of the alarms of the building went off, cutting Shredder off from his threat. Shredder walked over to his throne and slammed his fist down on one of the arms of the seat, causing a hologram-like screen to appear in mid-air. "Bring up all of the security cameras," he ordered, watching as the hologram changed images and brought up a huge list of different areas being recorded on film in front of his eyes. The Shredder scanned the screen before walking straight through it and storming out of the room, his cape swishing with the fast pace he walked.

"Foot ninja, search the entire facility," Shredder ordered, walking over to one of the walls decorated with his "Slaying Weapons" and ripping one of his own katana blades down. "You reptiles have been a thorn in my side for far too long," he growled as he charged up the corridor.

* * *

><p>"<em>Great<em>," April grumbled irritably as she, Leo and Mikey had been caught by the Footbots inside the building, who immediately sent an alert-signal to the Shredder. Leo stood over the destroyed robots and kicked one of out the way as he and Mikey heard a large amount of footsteps coming towards them and from the fast-sound of them, Leo knew that they were definitely running.

"Let's get this over and done with," Leo said quietly, raising his katana up as he heard the footsteps approaching. He listened out and heard the sound of one of the ninja lifting their leg and easily dodged the kick, ramming the handle of the katana into their stomach.

While the fighting was going on, Shredder suddenly appeared from the end of the corridor and glared at the two turtles, the blades of his hand-armour unsheathing as he slowly paced up towards them...

* * *

><p>Raph and Donnie ran through a different corridor, undetected as April and their brothers had been discovered. Before Donnie could even touch one of the door locks of the lab Raph had lead them to, his red-masked brother simply stabbed the lock and the door opened straight away.<p>

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Donnie sighed, walking over to one of the lab tables and shuffling through the notes of the researchers who had left the entire area after the alarms had been set off. While he did this, Raph simply tapped the glass containers of chemicals and opened the drawers and cupboards around him. "I hope the others are alright," Donnie called, but Raph simply shrugged his shoulders and continued "investigating".

"Hm," Raph mumbled, looking away for a few seconds and giving a thumbs-up at Donnie. "Don't worry about them, they'll be fine. We've been fighting these chumps for years, Don. Leo and Mikey won't hold back on them."

Raph carried on pawing through the file cabinets until he discovered something and quickly checked over his shoulder at Donnie, who had his back to him while reading a blueprint plan, before stuffing the folder into a small shoulder bag he had picked up as they had entered the lab.

"What are you **doing** in here?!" screeched a voice, followed by a several amout of buzzes. Raph groaned as a familiar fly mutant stormed through the doors of the lab.

"Dexter Storkman?" Donnie blinked, recognising the mutant straight away.

"It's _Baxter Stockman_!" the fly screamed, launching himself at Donnie who pulled out his Bo staff and batted the mutant away. Raph ran over, throwing the bag to the ground to help Donnie, who was easily defending himself against Stockman.

A force slammed into Raph, sending him on to the ground as Xever stood over him, smirking triumphantly. He placed a robotic foot on Raph's plastron and increased the weight, causing Raph to struggle to breathe.

Rahzar and way-to-many Foot ninja stood in the doorway, everybody surging forward and throwing April to the ground who looked like she'd been a bit roughed up, along with Mikey and Leo who both growled as they were shoved forward. Leo and Mikey helped April up as they were backed into the corner of the lab along with Donnie. Xever had removed his foot which caused Raph to scramble up and join his family, all of them pushing Donnie behind them.

"You're outnumbered," a sinister voice said as the threatening armoured leader suddenly appeared and walked through his ninja and stood in the middle of Xever and Rahzar. In the background, Stockman was being pulled up and lead out of the lab, limping as he was supported by one of the Foot ninja. Shredder trailed his armoured hand-claws against the tables, glancing at it and smirking at the team. "What a _mess_ you've caused too! I never thought I'd dispose of April O'Neil and the _three remaining_ turtles in one night!"


	10. Chapter 10

_Three remaining turtles_...Donnie shut his eyes and tightened his grip on his staff. Obviously, nobody had noticed him yet which he didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. He felt fear surge into his heart though, when the Shredder suddenly ordered;

"All of you, stand in a line and drop all of your weapons."

After these words, nobody moved. Mikey glanced back quickly at Donnie while Leo and Raph stepped backward, closing Donnie in while April stepped in front of them to face the Shredder.

"O'Neil," he warned, pointing one of his blades in her direction. "I won't tell you again, drop your weapons, _now_."

"I won't surrender to you," April said boldy, holding her tessen tightly. "Even if that means you kill me where I stand. There will **always** be others who will rebel against you, Oroku Saki."

"Master Shredder," Razar hissed, furious at April for daring to speak to the Shredder that way. He suddenly smirked cruelly and held up a shoulder bag that Raph had picked up from before. "The Foot found this with the turtles. You should take a look inside."

Raph's heart was beating fast as the Shredder opened the bag and took out the folder, clutching the thick file in his hand and smirking under his helmet. _Oh yes_, Shredder thought, his eyes gleaming with nasty-intent, _this was going to definitely touch a nerve_.

"I see that you found the folder that contained the information on-" Shredder began, watching as Raphael began to tremble in anger.

"**SHUT UP**!" he yelled in fury, the look in his eyes looked as if he wanted to kill the Shredder. Leonardo quickly understood Shredder's words and pointed the tip of the katana blade toward him.

"Raphael..." April whispered, extending her hand toward him, her eyes reflecting fear as Raph ran forward, exposing Donnie from behind him. "Raph, _no_!"

Mikey quickly threw himself in front of Donnie and held his arms out to block the view of their enemies, Leonardo copied Mikey's every movement. Rahzar had managed to block Raphael's sai that as aimed at the Shredder's head with his hand and had then easily pinned him to the ground, holding Raph's arms behind his shell.

"Stay _down_, freak," Rahzar hissed, Raphael could do nothing but look up and glare in loathing at the mutant dog.

"What are you hiding?" Shredder hissed, he turned around and signaled for several of his armed ninja to point their guns at April, who, understandably, squeaked in shock as they took aim. She looked back at Leo and Mikey with a sad, defeated expression, "Move away from the wall right now or I will give the order and Miss O'Neil will be shot."

"Don't guys! Don't worry about me!" April yelled.

"Mikey, Leo; don't you _dare_!" Raph snarled, his jaw pressed against the ground.

Having no choice in the matter, Leo and Mikey scowled but lowered their arms and stepped away, revealing the younger Donatello who was stood in the middle, holding his staff and looking a little worried. There were several gasps from the ninja, including Rahzar who looked at his master.

"It isn't possible," Shredder's eyes narrowed at the sight of the young turtle, who slowly slid his staff into the harness on the back of his shell. The Shredder dropped the folder on the ground which opened and several pieces of paper flew out which had information on the purple-masked turtle. No wonder Raph tried to hide it from Donnie's view. "I saw you die! You're dead!"

Donnie's legs began to shake but he maintained his stance the best that he could. He had previously had his own thoughts in his whereabouts but it frightened and shocked him to hear the Shredder say it out loud.

"Rahzar," Shredder said quietly, the mutant looked up at his master. "Put your claws to that turtle's throat."

Rahzar obediently pulled Raph's head up by the tails of his mask and held one of his sharp claws under Raph's neck.

"Now, Donatello," Shredder smiled smugly as Donnie flinched at the sound of him calling Donnie by his full name. "We're going to play a little game; it's called 'Answer-my-questions-and-your-brother-lives.' How does that sound?"

Knowing better than to argue, Donnie simply nodded in reply and cleared his throat, "What do you want to know?"

"Are you the real Donatello? If not, who are you and how did you get here?"

"To answer your first question, the answer is a little bit complicated," Donnie frowned. "I **am** the real Donatello but I'm not the one from this day and age. To answer your second question, I'm still trying to work it out myself but I fell through a portal. Now," Donnie reached behind him and tightly held the top of his Bo staff, "let Raphael go."

Before anybody could say or do anything, a voice suddenly screamed; "Heads up, Red!" before the room suddenly filled with thick purple smoke. Donnie heard several thumps and crashed and soon found himself being grabbed by the arms and carried away, whoever was holding him was running as fast as they could.

"Don't breathe too much of it in!" the voice called again, Donnie covered his mouth with his hands, as the smoke cleared, he found himself being carried by Michelangelo while Leo and Raph ran ahead, April held tightly in Raph's arms. There were several gunshots and shouts but nothing came after them as they burst out of the base and headed back through the city, Donnie had no idea whether this mission had been a success or not.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sorry I didn't get there sooner, guys," a voice said apologetically. Donnie looked up and saw a woman walking over to them with long purple-streaked black hair, she had a young face but wore a stern expression. She was dressed in a long-sleeved black top, a violet leather skirt worn over black tights and knee-high leather boots like April's with flat soles. She wore a chain-necklace and had a light purple sash tied around her waist the hung down over her skirt.

"Were you tryin' to kill us or something?" Raph muttered irritably. "It's bad enough that Donnie had to save me from having my neck cut open but then we get rescued by **you**, of _all_ people."

"Oh, stop your whining, Raphael," the girl snapped, smirking at him smugly before glancing at Donnie. "Hiya!" she smiled, her tone of voice a lot kinder than it had been a moment ago while she spoke with Raph. She held out her hand, which Donnie took and shook, "It's nice to meet you, little Donnie," she laughed.

"Ma'am," a young man wearing a similar uniform minus the violet skirt came running over, he too, wore a purple sash around his waist, as did her other team of soldiers. "O'Neil's condition is stable."

Donnie glanced over and watched as April was helped back to the team. Several of the soldiers had moved her elsewhere to apply first aid but she looked a lot better now that her injuries had been dressed correctly. "April!" he called, rushing over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"So, Red has her little fan-club," the woman chuckled to herself and then looked at Raphael and snorted at his facial expression. "You sure look happy, what's up with you this time?"

Raph grunted and looked away stubbornly. Donnie noted that Raph had some kind of banter-like relationship with this mysterious woman and smiled slyly before shuffling over and sitting beside Raph.

"Love is a strong emotion, young turtle," Donnie whispered as he nudged Raph after the woman left them to go and order her own soldiers around.

Raph tried not to smile at Donnie's teasing and nudged him back. "What?" he smirked a little as Donnie gave him the 'look' and shook his head. "Seriously, Don? _**Angel**_, of **all** people?" he faked a loud laugh. "Don't make me _laugh_."

"So that's her name? Angel?" Donnie looked back at her and leaned against Raph. He predicted the answer but changed the subject to ask; "Where did Mikey and Leo go?"

"Mikey went off with April and as for Leo, not a clue," Raph mumbled, pushing his head against the tree that he was sat in front of. "We got lucky tonight, Donnie. Usually when the Shredder catches you there are never any survivors."

"Like me?" Donnie said firmly before he could stop himself. Those two words caused Raph to flinch and look at Donnie sadly. He sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead with his left hand.

"Listen, Don. What was said back there-"

"It's alright," Donnie looked away wearily, "Shredder's the one who has the answers and I will eventually get them."

"It's not a good idea for you to learn this, Donnie," Raph muttered. "_We_ don't even know all of it."

"Raph..." Donnie held out his hand but Raph simply shrugged and stood up. "If I know, I can change it."

"You should find the others," Raph muttered, not bothering to respond to what Donnie said and simply walked away. "But don't go off too far, you hear me, Donatello?"

"I understand," Donnie smiled at Raph as he walked away. Donnie knew his brother well enough to know that Raphael needed space. Raph was hurting underneath that stubborn attitude of his. Even though he wanted to follow his older brother, he obeyed Raph's instructions and stood himself up, heading in the opposite direction.

April was lying on the ground with a blanket over her body while Mikey knelt beside her. Angel had her arms folded and was leaning against one of the trees close to April, but when she saw Donnie, she unfolded her arms and walked over to him. "Everything okay?" she asked, placing one of her hands on her hip and narrowing her eyes when she realised one turtle was missing. "Did Raphael huff off again?"

"He wanted some time alone," Donnie answered. His eyes drifted on Angel's face in curiosity. "Quick question; who are you?"

Angel laughed while Mikey rolled his eyes and sighed at Donnie's words. "I'm a friend," she said softly. "You're younger than the Donatello _I_ knew. When you get older, we'll meet."

"Angel was a close friend to Casey," April explained to Donnie as she sat up. "She was going to join the Purple Dragons years ago but Casey helped her make a better choice with her life."

"Yeah," Angel smiled at the memory. "I caused a lot of trouble as a kid but Jones lead me in the right direction. If I hadn't met Casey, I'd either be dead or serving the Shredder right now."

"Angel has her own division," Mikey told Donnie, glancing at Angel. "Specialises in the mutants in the city. She takes them under her wing."

"_M-Mutants_?" Donnie looked back at Angel in surprise. "You work alongside the other mutants?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi everybody! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, favourites and follows :) I'm sorry this chapter took a few days to come out, I had trouble trying to introduce Angel into the story. She's one of my all-time favourite TMNT characters! :D Thanks for reading ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everybody! :3 I do apologise for this chapter being so late...writer's block and I've been on a course all week :) Thanks for reading! ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>"M-Mutants?" Donnie looked back at Angel in surprise. "You work alongside mutants?"<em>

"Oh yeah," Angel replied casually. "When I left Red's base a few years back, I befriended a mutant plant who Mikey had previously named Snakeweed. He was so violent at first," she sniggered, "but we soon dealt with that aggression! He's such a good boy now."

Donnie felt a little uncomfortable with Angel's happy-go-lucky nature when she was surrounded by such a sorrowful setting. He guessed that it was better for her to keep smiling, rather than let the devastation of losing her friends stop her from fighting back...For that, Donnie admired her, greatly.

"Michelangelo, April," Angel started, turning her back on them as her small troop of soldiers began packing up their equipment and walking away in a different direction. Angel looked over her shoulder and the smirk from her face lifted as she genuinely smiled sweetly at them. "Our base may not be as hip as yours; but I want to check over everybody so that you're all healthy! _Besides_, it'll be good for Donnie to meet his future allies, yes?"

Mikey and April had to agree with this and allowed Angel and her soldiers to lead the way. Donnie reluctantly followed them, watching as Mikey kept his large and scarred hand on April's shoulder as support before glancing at the other arm before looking at the trees ahead of him.

Donnie noted mentally that Angel was leading them further and further away from the city until they got to a small swamp-like area. Grabbing a thick piles of vines, Angel pulled them back and revealed a tunnel-like passage and waited for everybody to enter before following them inside.

Donnie stroked the rocky walls of the tunnel that had been fitted with glass lamp lights with candles inside, old wax covered the glass and walls. "It looks a bit rundown now but we copied April's style; fool the enemy. It gets more high-tech when we pass these doors," Angel explained to Donnie as she pointed at the double wooden doors ahead of them.

Mikey shoved them open and allowed Donatello to step through, looking around in awe at the bright ivory-coloured walls covered with flashing purple and black markings and lights. Donnie recognised the markings immediately and spun around in worry. "The Kraang?" he stammered.

"Yeah," Angel agreed, folding her arms and looking around thoughtfully. "We discovered this abandoned Kraang base about two years ago along with their technology which was extremely helpful to us. Welcome to my base," she finished as they stood over a balcony that looked down on a huge room filled with alien technology...and familiar faces.

"You'll find that we take in-" Angel was cut off as a vine shot out from out of nowhere and wrapped around her waist, pulling her over the balcony. Donnie pulled out his staff and ran down the metal steps, clicking open the blade as soon as he noticed Snakeweed holding Angel...who was laughing.

Donnie stared blankly at Angel as she freed herself from the vines and used his body as a makeshift bridge, smiling as she did so. He slowly placed his Bo staff back into his harness and stared in complete confusion as Snakeweed lowered his vines and allowed Angel to jump down and pet him gently on his head.

"He's not the bad guy that you know from your time, Donnie," Angel said in a soothing voice. "We saved him from being tortured by the Shredder a while ago, he's been on our side ever since."

"Same goes for the rest of us," a gruff voice stated. Everybody turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Slash, Raph's mutated pet turtle, Spike, standing in front of them. "The mutagen that we mutated from came back to haunt us after the Kraang left Earth for good; taking the mutagen supply with them meant that Shredder no longer had access to any of it."

"So he tried extracting it from your bodies!" Donnie finished, realising straight away why the mutants here seemed to be so loyal to his friends. "So you guys all teamed up," he murmured, his brain going to work, "with Fishface, Stockman and Rahzar being the exceptions."

A high pitched ringing came from Angel's pocket as she grinned apologetically at the others. "Sorry, guys," she said, taking out a small phone-like device. "I need to take this call," she added, before walking out of one of the top exits and heading outdoors.

"Will she be alright?" April asked, concerned. Her response was not one that she had anticipated as all of the mutants and Angel's soldiers all laughed at April's comment.

"Don't worry about Angel, April," Slash answered, "she can handle herself, trust me."

Donnie turned around to speak with his orange-masked brother but saw an empty space where he had been stood not so long ago. He turned to April, "Where's Mikey?"

"He said he was going to see Leatherhead..."

* * *

><p>"You know...You don't have to keep diverting yourself away from them, Raph; they're your family, even if you do fight," Angel's voice was oddly gentle as she placed her arms around Raph's waist and pulled him backward so her face snuggled into the top of his shell. "Why do you keep pulling away from him?"<p>

"S'not our Donnie," Raphael muttered. "For a moment, back there; it was like our family was whole again. I need to face reality, Angel, the Donatello we knew is not the Donatello that is here right now?"

"Raphael," Angel snapped in a stern voice. Raph glanced at the woman with his eyebrows raised while she scowled up at him. "Use that brain of yours, for once," she continued, hardening her expression. "Of course he's _your_ Donatello! He's your **brother**! _All_ of you need to stop hiding the truth from him and start to face reality yourselves. Take care of your family, before you lose anybody else."


	13. Chapter 13

Michelangelo crept along the hallway as silent as he could until he got to a metal door and opened it slowly. He peered his head in, his gaze softening as he saw a large mutant alligator sleeping on a bed with a walking crane propped up against the cabinet which held several large fiction books, a box of pills and a bottle of medicine.

Leatherhead's breathing as he slept was slow and quiet, Mikey watched as Leatherhead's scaled chest rose and dropped gently in peaceful slumber. He placed his hand on Leatherhead's arm and whispered, "Hey buddy, it's good to see you."

"M-Michelangelo?" Leatherhead opened his eyes and sleepily looked up at the turtle, a large smile spread across the alligator's face as he sat himself up on his bed, Mikey holding out his arms as if he feared this would harm his friend in some way. "My friend..." Leatherhead's scales and irises had changed colour with age and his voice was a lot more quieter. "It is equally good to see you, also."

"How are you holding up?" Mikey's voice was unusually thick, as if he had developed a sudden cold. He frowned slightly, "I was told that you've been skipping out on taking your medication."

"I am older, my friend," Leatherhead's voice sounded a little sad as he spoke. "You know I don't mean to skip it; it's just hard to concentrate on anything these days. I can't fight as well as I used to, back in the day," he chuckled softly. "It'd be good to relive those days, you know."

"I miss them too," Mikey sighed as he thought about the past himself. "It was easier being a kid. Sure, we faced enemies but we always had each other...Now, we're gradually losing each other _and_ ourselves too."

"You haven't lost my friendship," Leatherhead reminded him gently. "I'll **always** be loyal to you and your family, Michelangelo," he whispered, closing his eyes and lying back down. Mikey smiled and pulled the blanket over the mutant.

"Sweet dreams, buddy."

* * *

><p>"Like <em>you<em> can talk to me about losing family-" Raph's temper was about to hit full rage after Angel's little lecture but she cut him off by holding out her hand in front of his face. "Are you trying to make me angry?!"

"Raph, _seriously_, be quiet," Angel hissed, squinting down at the trees underneath them. Hushed voices could be heard from the forest beneath causing Raph to tense and Angel to frown angrily. "They've tracked us," she growled, thumping her fist against the railing of the balcony.

"We need to get out of here before they kill us all," she stomped over to a small box and ripped it off of the wall, revealing a small hand lever. She grabbed it so tightly that her knuckles went pale and then she yanked it down as hard as she could, the sound of a loud alarm going off could be heard clearly from a long distance. She sprinted back inside, shouting; "Move it, Raphael!"

* * *

><p>Leonardo stabbed his katana blade into a nearby tree and began punching and aiming kicks at a smaller tree stump. He breathed out slowly and straightened his stance, preparing to do the exact same once again until the sound of a loud alarm rang through the forest, startling him.<p>

"Angel..." he said to himself, pulling his trenchcoat straight and turning his head in the direction of the alarm. "She'd only sound the alarm if there was a serious problem-" he stopped himself and quickly ran over to the previous tree and ripped it out of the thick bark. He darted through the trees as fast as he could, begging in his head that everybody was safe. _Hold on guys...I'm on my way._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for another short chapter :) I'm in the middle of writing the fourteenth chapter so it should be up some point tomorrow ^^ P.S. I find Mikey and Leatherhead's friendship so adorable :D ^^ ****Thanks for reading! *hug* :) **


	14. Chapter 14

"We've got company people; move your butts!" Angel yelled, bursting through the doors with Raph behind her. She slammed her hand on the speakerphone which could be easily heard from the rooms in the various hallways. "Michelangelo, get **out** here! We need every turtle on deck!"

"What's-" Donnie dodged out of the way of panicking soldiers who were rushing around to grab weapons and equipment. "-Going on?!"

"Donatello," Angel strode over, her playful expression had been wiped off of her face as she now wore a serious one. "I need you to go to Leatherhead and stay with him, this is our fight," she quickly looked up when Mikey walked through one of the exit doors. "Use that door there," she instructed before turning to Mikey. "Let's move! I don't want to rescue _anybody_ else today."

"Whoa," Mikey said as soon as Angel ran over to organise her troops. "She'll never let us hear the end of how she had to save us, eh, April?"

"Knowing Angel, definitely," April smiled at the thought. She glanced over her shoulder, "Hey, Donnie!" she called, "Do as Angel says and go to Leatherhead, you'll be safe with him."

"Sure," Donnie sighed, just before he turned to leave, a horrible uneasy feeling crept over him and he looked around worriedly.

"Move your shell, Donnie!" Mikey barked, tossing a gun to April and pulling out his nunchucks. Raph stared at Donnie for a few seconds before following Mikey.

* * *

><p>Donnie glared and left the room, slamming the doors behind him. He felt a little mean for being angry but they were treating him like a child...Granted, he technically was one but still! As if to put emphasis on this thought, Donnie threw his arms up in the air and continued to storm down the hallway, his eyes darting everywhere to locate Leatherhead's whereabouts.<p>

"I'm going out on a limb here but..." Donnie smiled up at a metal door covered with claw marks that looked familiar, "I'd say that this is Leatherhead's room."

He knocked on the door twice and then walked in, the sight of Leatherhead stunned him slightly as the alligator was sat on the end of his bed, trying to take a spoonful of medicine. Donnie quickly walked over and gently took the spoon away and poured another helping of the medicine onto it to feed to Leatherhead.

"Thank you..." the alligator looked up and blinked at Donatello. As Donnie set the medicine on the cabinet, Leatherhand's arm darted out and he grabbed Donnie's face, pulling him into a gentle hug. "Welcome home, Donatello," Leatherhead murmured, releasing Donnie from the hug. "Your brothers have been- _Wow_," he tilted his head as he focused on Donnie's face. "You got...younger."

"Yeah, about that," Donnie rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. "I'm not from your time, I'm from a... different...one..." his voice faltered and got smaller as he noticed Leatherhead scowling. "Please don't grab my face and shake me like a rag-doll," he squeaked quickly.

Those words caused Leatherhead to burst out laughing, he patted Donnie on the back and reached for his crane as he stood from the bed. "You may not be the Donatello from this time but **you** sure haven't changed a bit!" he leaned on the crane and began to walk toward the door, Donnie followed him anxiously.

"Leatherhead, we can't leave this place!" Donnie said, running in front of the door. "Angel's orders, not mine."

"Angel?" Leatherhead repeated, shaking his head. "Why _can't_ we leave?"

"There's been a detecting of your enemies..." Donnie said slowly and carefully, stepping backward a bit. "She sent me here to stay with you."

"I will fight with them," Leatherhead said boldly, opening the door. "I may be old, Donatello, but I will not back down from protecting my friends and family."

Those words were enough for Donnie to process as he pulled out his staff behind the alligator. "Then if you won't back down," Donnie said, straightening his stance, "neither will I."

* * *

><p>"Surround the entire building!" Rahzar roared, ordering his soldiers around. "Nobody gets in without me knowing and nobody leaves!"<p>

"I thought the good guys always win," Mikey whined, sounding like his old self. These words cause Raph to turn and grin at Mikey before turning back and holding out his twin sai, ready to attack.

"We're being cornered," April muttered, kicking one of the foot soldiers away. Spiderbytez crawled along the walls, dodging bullets and spitting acid at the enemy soldiers. He had bandages around each leg and he wore armoured plates over his shoulders.

Slash glanced at Raph and nodded at him, causing Raph to scream and run after Slash to double-team Rahzar, who had his back turned to them. He spun around and grabbed each turtle in one huge clawed hand and dug his feet into the ground to halt them. He then slammed them into the ground, causing the floor to crack with the amount of force which had been put into the blow which also knocked the air out of the two turtles.

"Raph's down!" Mikey yelled, rushing to aid his fallen brother. Before Mikey could get closer, an unconscious foot soldier was thrown through the destroyed wall and landed at Rahzar's feet. A figure wearing a long black trenchcoat walked into view, holding out his katana.

"Leo!" April yelled happily, using her tessen to deflect the blade from another soldier's sword. "Where have you _been_?" she continued, punching the soldier in the face, stunning them for a short amount of time.

"Later!" Leo yelled, running in to join the fight. "Right now: Focus on living to find out!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" April yelled jokingly as she dodged a kunai blade and ran after the soldier who had thrown it.

Before Rahzar could move in to attack Leonardo, a loud roar came from outside before one of the double doors swung open, revealing Leatherhead standing there glaring at Rahzar and the soldiers in compete loathing. Donnie stood beside him with his staff held tightly in his hands as he wore the same expression on his face as the mutant alligator.

Rahzar turned away from Leonardo and ran toward Donnie and Leatherhead, the alligator moved in front of the turtle to take any hard blows. However, this never happened as a familiar voice screamed;

"Heads up guys!" which came from Angel, who was standing on Snakeweed's shoulder as he let out a furious roar of his own and slammed into the ground in front of Leatherhead, hissing at Rahzar and lashing out at the mutant dog.

Snakeweed tackled several other foot soldiers as Angel leaped off of his shoulder and unsheathed a katana with a purple flowered handle. She ran at Rahzar, jabbing and slashing at him but not injuring him due to his skeletal armour. He grabbed the blade of her weapon and yanked it out of her hand and threw it to the side, standing above her and gleefully laughing.

"What will you do now, girlie?" he asked, holding out his razor-sharp claws in front of her face. April's tessen whirled towards Rahzar's head but he dodged it quickly and threw Angel's katana at April, in vengeance.

"Thanks, Red!" Angel called, having enough time to pull out a small pistol from her pocket and shooting it at Rahzar. "Get** out** of my house," she ordered, gritting her teeth as she continued to fire rounds at him.

He threw out his arm which hit Angel straight in the side, sending her slamming into the wall. Her pistol was knocked flying in the opposite direction as she lay on the floor, dazed and slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"**ANGEL!**" everybody seemed to yell, but her mind was dazed. She looked around, as if everything was in slow motion. Snakeweed was being chained down...Spidebytez and Slash were being pinned...She extended her hand towards Leatherhead, who had several foot soldiers surrounding him.

April and the three older turtles suddenly rushed at Donnie, Raph scooping him into his arms as they had no choice but to retreat, Donnie was calling out to everybody else. Angel smiled weakly and waved her hand as a farewell before allowing darkness to consume her. She needed them safe...She wanted them safe.

Donnie struggled in Raph's grip as Raphael tightened his hold while Rahzar grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her over his shoulder. The other mutants had been secured, Leo and April having to hold Mikey back as Leatherhead was restrained by the foot ninja.

"They'll all be presented to the Shredder," Rahzar told them, feeling joy when he saw their defeated expressions. Donnie stilled in Raph's arms as he looked around the entire room in fear, flinching slightly as Rahzar looked at him. "Shredder requested me to bring you to him," Rahzar stated, turning to April. "We'll make a trade, O'Neil; that turtle for the others. My Master has no true need for this girl or her freaks, he just wants the younger one."

"Why him?" April asked boldly, despite her fear and anger over the situation, she stood in front of Donnie protectively. "You did enough in the past to us all, does your Master need to cause more suffering?"

"No deal then?" Rahzar tutted and shook his head in mock-sadness. "What a pity. Oh well, looks like it'll be by force then. Trust me, turtles, you can't protect nor hide him forever. Farewell, for now."

A large cloud of smoke erupted and as soon as it cleared, Rahzar, the soldiers, the mutants and Angel were gone. Mikey pulled away from Leo and April and began to smash his fists into the wall while Raph sank to his knees and bowed his head.

"Angel was right..." Raph mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground.

_"Take care of your family, before you lose anybody else."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pilyarquitect your idea was true haha! :D As always, thank you to everybody for the support! ^^ :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! It seriously does mean a lot to me *huge hugs* :3 **

* * *

><p>Angel groaned a little as Rahzar threw her to the ground in front of the Shredder's throne. The mutant then took a few steps back and bowed to his master just as several foot soldiers entered the room.<p>

"You have brought me a handful of mutants and a girl..." Shredder stated slowly, staring down at him. "However, I see no mutant turtle. Where is he, Bradford?"

"Well...About that," Rahzar lowered his gaze as the Shredder stood from his throne. "We tried to get him, Master, I _swear_! Those other turtles and O'Neil retreated before we could get near them."

"You have disappointed me many times, Bradford," the Shredder warned, the blades from his hand armour unsheathing as he stood in front of Rahzar. "What use is this inferior girl?"

Rahzar flinched away and looked at the wall to his side, "Bait?" he whispered, closing his eyes and waiting for the strike. The sound of the blades retracting caused Rahzar to look up as the Shredder turned around and headed back up to his throne.

"Very well," he answered slowly. "Keep the mutants in the labs but place her in the holding area. We'll make it easy for them to come in..." Shredder's eyes glinted in pride with this plan, "Not so easy, however, to come out."

"Wha-" Angel was yanked up by her arm and was pulled away, Rahzar threw her into two foot ninja who grabbed her by the arms and began to drag her toward the exit. Her shoes squeaked against the polished floor as she tried to stop them from pulling her away, "What are you going to **do** to them?" she demanded angrily. "I swear, if you try to hurt my friends again, I will _tear_ you to pieces!"

"Get her **out** of my sight, Bradford!" Shredder ordered, his voice rising in anger. "As for your pets, we'll run some tests and see what we can do with them, they may be of some future use."

"You can't do this!" Angel cried out hysterically as she was pulled out of the room, the doors slamming behind her. Shredder leaned back in his throne and closed his eyes, however, the sounds of Angel's screaming took away any kind of silence.

"Xever," he said quietly, causing the mutant to look up at him. "Check up on our guest, I have a feeling that we're going to have company _very_ soon."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do now?" Donnie asked, completely lost for ideas after they had yet-again escaped the Shredder. Mikey pointed at April who was holding a small radio-like device and was speaking into it. <em>Back-up<em>, Donnie thought to himself, an idea suddenly popping into his head.

"What are you doing?" Mikey asked as Donnie reached behind him and pulled out his own T-phone from his belt.

"Well, it seems that the time and date here is exactly the same as it is back at home," Donnie explained, messing around with the wires inside of the device. "I think I could possibly call everybody back at the lair."

"A phone call to the past..." Mikey raised his eyebrows up and shook his head sympathetically. "That won't work, Donnie."

The T-phone began to buzz and sure enough, a small ringing sound filled the area, causing everybody to stare at Donnie. The sound was fuzzy with static, due to the signal but the phone kept on ringing until they heard the faint sound of somebody picking up.

"H-Hello?" the voice was a little warped but Donnie felt like crying as it was _his_ Leonardo who had answered. "Donnie...nie...Is that you?" the voice sounded as if he were begging. Donnie's hands shook as he held the phone.

"I'm here...Leo, _please_ hear me," he whispered, earning a loud gasp from the other end and the sound of Leonardo calling the rest of their family. Before Donatello could hear any of their voices, the connection cut off and his phone lost all its working functions.

* * *

><p>"<strong>DONNIE<strong>?!" Leo yelled, shaking his own T-phone in his bedroom. Splinter, Raphael and Michelangelo came running in and stood as Leo stood staring at his phone in tears.

"Leonardo..." Splinter began, attempting to comfort his eldest.

"Dude, you okay? Casey and April heard you shouting outside and called us out."

"I...I..." Leo's voice cracked as he shut his eyes and threw his phone across his bed. He looked up at all of them desperately. "I think I just spoke to Donatello."

"_Donnie_?" Mikey repeated sadly, shuffling towards Raph, who placed his arm around his younger brother comfortingly.

"But there were background sounds too," Leo explained, his hands still shaking. "It sounded like..." he laughed nervously. "Like _Mikey_ was there with him."


	16. Chapter 16

"We've not decided on a plan," April knelt on the ground between Leonardo and Raphael while Michelangelo and Donatello sat opposite them. "Obviously, taking Donnie straight back to Shredder's base would be a **really** bad idea," she smiled at him apologetically, "but us splitting up here would also be a terrible idea."

"How so?" Leo enquired, shuffling around on the hard pebbled ground.

"Well, think about it," April sighed, placing her hands on the floor, "if we split up in order to return to the base while the others head back to the Shredder's base, what will we do if they're planning an ambush? We can all defend ourselves, yes," April added quickly as all four turtles opened their mouths' to protest, "but against large numbers and possibly Shredder's henchmutants, we'd have lower chances at getting away."

"April's right," Donnie piped up, his eyes dropping as everybody looked at him before he looked back up with a confident expression. "I have no idea on what happened to me in your world but I assure you that the same **won't** happen in my timeline. I know you're all just being protective and I thank you for your concern; however, if I ever want to get back home to the present time, I need to face the Shredder with _all_ of you."

"Bro...This is Shredder," Mikey stated lowly, his eyes narrowing. "He came after our Donnie because he knew how to open the Kraang portals to several dimensions. Shredder possibly believes that you know how to do that, too. Ya' know," he shrugged, "considering you came from the past and all."

"But I have no clue on how to reopen the portal!" Donnie protested, his heart thumping fast against his chest despite the fact that he was finally being told about his future-self's fate. "Even if I did know, I'd never tell the Shredder how to do it!"

"That's the mistake that Donatello made," Leo said sadly before turning to April. "We can't send him on our mission, April! We're basically handing him over to the Shredder if he comes with us!"

"Exactly," Raph added gruffly, not looking very thrilled with having to agree with Leo.

"You're all treating me like I'm some kind of weakling!" Donnie suddenly yelled, his frustration getting the better of him. "I'm not some stranger you picked up on your travels; I'm your _brother_! I'm **Donatello**, even though it seems that you all keep saying I'm not the same as the one you knew; I'm him!"

"Donnie!" Raph shouted as the younger Donatello suddenly stood up and ran off as fast as he could. Raphael stood up but Leonardo grabbed his arm and shook his head, causing Raph to pull his hand away angrily.

"Let him go, Raph," Leo said, calmly. "He has every right to be stressed out over all of this. Remember, he's still only fifteen, he doesn't _understand_."

"I **know** that," Raph snapped, turning away from his older brother. "It's not safe to let him run about! Especially given the situation!"

"He sounded more upset, to me," April bit her lip and shook her head slightly. "Give Donnie some space, guys, he probably misses _his_ Leo, Raph and Mikey."

"You know, I never thought about that," Mikey smiled to himself. "Those three must be worried sick! Do you think Splinter's there with them? Comforting them and stuff?"

"Of course he is," Leo replied, even smiling a little at the thought of their beloved father and teacher. "He always looked out for us."

* * *

><p>Donnie's throat burned as he continued to run further and further away, he didn't care where he was headed, he just needed to be away from the chaos so he could <em>think<em>. As he ran through the forest, his foot caught one of the roots that were stuck out of the dry and cracked ground, sending Donnie flying forward and smacking the floor hard. He made a little noise as he tried to stand up, but decided not to bother and let himself smack the ground again as he pushed his chin against the dry dirt tiredly.

"I just want to go _home_..." he mumbled to himself, not caring that he was saying his thoughts out loud or that he sounded like a baby. He missed his brothers and father so _much_; just thinking about them made his stomach drop and his eyes begin to tear up. He felt completely responsible over the whole situation; Angel was at the Shredder's mercy because of him and the Shredder was looking for him, which also put Leo, Raph, Mikey and April in danger.

The thought worried and even scared him a little but he knew deep down that if he wanted to save his friends and family from being killed, he'd have to go straight to the Shredder; alone.

He pushed himself up and stood up, adjusting the strap and harness of the belt he wore before walking along the stone path that lead straight to the outskirts of New York city. _I'm sorry, everyone_, Donnie thought to himself as he found himself looking ahead at the huge city in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thanks for all the support everybody! :) ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**:) Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and support! ^^**

* * *

><p>Donnie ducked behind an old broken down car as one of the Shredder's patrol vans drove toward him. He waited until the van drove completely out of sight before rushing toward the long alleyway that he and Raph had stood in not too long ago. He breathed out and then walked along the narrow, dark and damp path stealthily until he found himself stood opposite the Shredder's large skyscraper base once again.<p>

"It's now or never," he muttered to himself, pulling out his Bo staff and allowing the secret blade of the staff to unsheathe. He darted across the road and kicked open the metal wired gates as hard as he could, cautiously stopping as they easily swung open. He tightened his grip on his staff before walking through the gate, jumping in fear as they suddenly swung shut behind him. "He _knows_ I'm here..."

"**DONATELLO**!"

_...I'm in trouble. _

* * *

><p>"Just <strong>wait<strong> 'til I find him!" Raph yelled running through the woods with Mikey. "I'll make sure that he'll never run off again!"

"Technically, Raphael," Mikey replied, running after his older brother. "We're kind of doing the same thing."

"Yeah but _we're_ older," was Raph's reply. "Donnie's only been here for a short time; the Shredder **will** kill him, Mikey!"

"I don't think he will," Mikey said, frowning as he spoke. "As much as we know; Shredder needs Donnie alive so I don't think he'll order his execution any time soon, Raphael."

The two turtles ran through the city, heading into a small alley and jumping up and over the metal staircases that lead to several apartments. Mikey and Raph the began leaping over the rooftops, both of them feeling old nostalgia about their teenage years of hanging out on top of the city's buildings.

"There he is!" Mikey yelled, pointing towards a small figure as they kicked open the main gates of the Shredder's base. "Why isn't the alarm going off?"

"He's waiting for Donnie!" Raph shouted worriedly as they jumped down in front of the metal fence. Raph stormed towards the open gate, his gaze turning anxious for a moment as the gate doors swung shut. "**DONATELLO**!" he yelled, not at all amused with the younger turtle.

Raph and Mikey climbed over the fence and headed towards a nervous-looking Donnie. Before the turtle could open his mouth to explain, Mikey grabbed him by the shoulders. "What are you _doing_, Donnie?" he scolded. "Are you trying to put yourself in danger?"

Donnie pulled away from Mikey, "_I'm_ the reason why Angel and the others are in danger! I have to help them, Mikey!"

"Donnie, what happened to Angel is not because of you!" Mikey shouted, sounding exhausted. "She chose to help us on her own free will. Angel knew the risks but did so anyway because we're a family!"

Donnie's eyes widened after Mikey had called them a family. He turned away, feeling unwanted tears start to dampen the eye holes of his mask. "You know..." Donnie croaked, turning to look Mikey right in the eyes. Mikey blinked in shock as Donnie smiled at him despite the tears that began to fall down his face, "I'm glad that after all that's happened to you all; that you still see us as a family."

Mikey gasped a little at Donnie's words before he felt a weight in his throat and his eyes began to brim over with his own tears, shocking himself and Raphael. He bit his lip and pulled Donnie into a fierce hug, his arms shaking as he held the younger Donatello tightly, as if he was afraid that he'd lose him. Not again.

"_Aw_," a voice cooed in mock pity. The turtles all looked up and found themselves surrounded by armed gang members from the Purple Dragons. They all pointed their guns at the three turtles as Fishface walked through the small crowd and stood in front of the turtles with his arms folded triumphantly. He pushed a button on the metal band around his wrist. "We've got them, Master Shredder."

* * *

><p>Angel sat in her small cell, leaning against the cold brick wall with her legs propped up to her chin. She stared at the ground miserably, her full concern for her precious friends who were trapped with the Shredder's scientists. Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard footsteps approaching, which she guessed was going to be either Fishface or Rahzar gloat that they won to her again.<p>

Rahzar did appear at the door of her cell along with the Shredder and Angel shrunk back before she could stop herself. She stared defiantly at them as Rahzar entered several digits on the security lock of her cell, causing the thick glass panel to slide open, allowing the Shredder to enter.

"Come to rub my defeat in my face?" Angel asked, not caring the slightest as Rahzar growled at her from behind his master. Before she could react, he suddenly lunged forward and yanked her into a standing position, she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as he slammed her into the hard brick wall.

"Not at all, wench," the Shredder finally answered, giving a slight nod to Rahzar before turning his back on Angel and walking out of the cell. "I've come to reunite you with the turtles."

"The turtles..." her heart began to race as she struggled against Rahar's grip as he began dragging her out of the cell and through the hallway. "Don't you dare hurt them!" she spat as she was shoved into the elevator along with Rahzar and the Shredder, wishing for time to slow before they reached the ground floor to where her friends were waiting...


	18. Chapter 18

Mikey, Raph and Donnie all raised their hands up in surrender, knowing better than to resist against armed Purple Dragons. Shredder marched forward, causing the crowd to part as he grabbed Angel by the wrist and thrust her forward so that she fell to the ground.

"Angel!" Raphael yelled, moving to run to her but stopped when one of the Purple Dragons jabbed him with their gun.

"I knew you'd come back," Shredder said smugly, he glanced down at Angel. "I suppose your job as bait worked as we planned, girl."

Angel glared up at the Shredder as the cruel man pointed to Donatello. "You," he ordered, "drop your weapon and surrender to us, **now**."

Donnie didn't move but his expression hardened, "Only if you spare Angel and my brothers."

"Donnie, don't!" Raph snarled while Mikey made a simple grunt in agreement.

"Whatever you need," Donnie said slowly and cautiously, holding out his staff to drop it if the Shredder complied with his request, "I'll help as best as I can. So, please, let them all go; that's all I'm asking."

"Well," the Shredder shrugged, reaching down and pulling Angel up by her wrist so that her back rested against his armour. "I _could_ do that," he looked at Donatello carefully before chuckling quietly, "or I could just do this."

The entire area seemed to silence completely as Shredder suddenly lifted his clawed-hand back and then thrust the two blades straight through Angel's stomach. The sound of metal meeting flesh echoed in Donatello's mind as he held on to his staff weakly, only able to watch as Angel's eyes widened in shock and pain before she dropped to her knees and fell to the floor, unmoving.

Donnie's heart thudded fiercely against his chest as he suddenly couldn't breathe. He clasped his two hands over his mouth as his entire body shook with shock and fear as he stared at Angel, who was lying on the floor a short distance away; a small pool of blood filled the tarmac under her body and her cheeks were damp with tears.

"_**ANGEL**_!" Raphael roared, ripping his twin sai from his belt and taking out three of the Purple Dragons who dared to stand in his way. He held out his weapons as he grew closer to the Shredder. "That's it!" he screamed, tears leaking out of his good eye. "I'm going to **kill** you!"

The Shredder unsheathed his twin blades from both hands and deflected the blades of Raphael's sai just in time before they hit his armour. He kicked Raph hard in his stomach but the red-masked turtle recovered quickly and blocked a second kick with his hands. Shredder backed away from the furious turtle and held out the bladed-arm with Angel's blood on it, flinging his arm outward so that it spattered on the floor. Raph cried out in rage and ran after the Shredder, not caring that the Shredder's plan was to take advantage of the turtle's temper.

"Hang on, guys!" came a welcoming voice as April, herself, suddenly swung down from the metal fence with several of her own armed men, who went after the Purple Dragons. Just in time, she was able to block Rahzar's attempted-killing strike with his claws by unfolding her tessen in lightning quick timing before she swept her body so that her legs sent him on the floor.

Leonardo leaped over her head, using the fence as a spring-board to launch himself, feet first at two Purple Dragons who still had their weapons targeted on Donnie and Mikey. Leo slashed the guns into pieces with the sharpened blade of his katana and then ran to Donnie and felt his body movements, taking mental notes of Donnie's shaking.

"April, Donnie's in shock!" he called, causing April to abandon her fight with Rahzar to tend to Donnie, the sight that met her when she got closer, stunned her into stillness. She covered her own mouth with her right-hand as she looked at Angel's body.

"No..." she whispered, her eyes filling with sorrow. "Not you...Not Angel too."

"Get it together, O'Neil!" Leonardo screeched from the distance, abandoning his fight as he ran towards the stunned group. "Mikey, get Donnie **away** from them!"

"You will not interfere, freak!" Fishface roared angrily as he spotted Leo racing to his brothers' aid. April snapped herself out of her shock and ran over to help Leonardo face off against the foot soldiers. Mikey defended Donnie with his own weapon until a fast force batted Mikey away like an insect.

"What?" Donnie stuttered before a loud, heavy figure jumped down from behind him. He felt the razor sharp claws grab him by the head as he was lifted off of the ground. Rahzar, Donnie thought to himself as he winced as the mutant dog tightened his grip. Donnie began positioning his staff in order to get a perfect aim in order to knock himself out of Rahzar's hold. His plan was successful as his staff bent slightly and allowed him to slam the Bo full force into Rahzar's face, causing him to drop Donnie and roar in both pain and fury.

"April! Leo!" Mikey dodged a blade and several chains before swinging his nunchucks around and knocking every enemy surrounding him to the floor. "WHAT-THE-HELL-IS-TAKING-SO-LONG?!"

April was holding up fine against several footbots as she sliced at them with the sharp blade of her tessen. She was able to duck and jump over close enough to Donnie in order for them to double team Rahzar, Donnie swinging his staff at Rahzar's legs while April leaped over and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into the sharp wired fence behind him.

Before anybody could make another move, a loud, shrill screech drilled into everybody's ears as a large, slithering serpent-like form began to work its way through the large numbers of foot soldiers.

"There she is!" Leonardo yelled joyfully, yanking his katana free from one of the robotic foot ninja as the large form stopped behind him, shadowing him from the blood-red sunset. "There's my girl."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Angel, noooo T_T ...On a positive note, I wonder who this serpent-like figure is, hmm? ;D Any guesses? :D Thank you for the support, as always! You're all the best ^^ **


	19. Chapter 19

"_K-Karai_?" Donnie exclaimed, his expression changing from confused to stunned as the huge serpent suddenly shrunk into a middle-aged woman. Karai's hair had grown longer which she wore loosely tied back with her choppy-cut fringe touching the top of her eyelids. Her eyes were a leaf-green colour and her pupils kept dilating into slits every time she looked up the sunset above them.

"_Who_ else?" she smirked, pulling one of Leo's katana blades out of the harness on her back. She nudged Leo and the two of them ran at Shredder, as the armoured-leader stood over Raph, ready to finish the turtle off. With a loud cry, Karai jabbed towards the Shredder's neck, Shredder turning around quick enough to block the fatal attack. His armour scratched against the blade of Karai's katana as he stared at her with a strange sorrowful expression reflecting in his eyes as she glared back at him.

While Karai and Shredder were facing off, Leonardo ran to Raphael and helped him to his feet. Donnie went to run over but Raph threw out his arm to stop him from getting too close to the Shredder. Before Donnie could do anything else, he heard the voice of Fishface as he ran across the tarmac ground, his robotic legs clanking loudly with every step.

"Master!" he cried out, rushing into the turtles' view. Donnie's worry increased as he saw Fishface holding one of the Kraang's communication orbs in his hands. Donnie turned to Shredder as he shoved Karai away to turn to his mutant servant.

"But h-how?" Donnie said anxiously, "How and **when** did you get one of those communication orbs, Shredder?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Shredder rolled his eyes at the young turtle. "_You're_ the reason why I have it; after all, it was in your possession in the first place."

_I need to make sure that I didn't give it to him then_...Donnie frowned to himself, knowing he wouldn't like the answer but he had to ask: "How did you get it? Was I the one who handed it over?"

"You?" the Shredder laughed, "Oh no, you were still in my base when I received this amazing thing. I call it: destroying-your-secret-lair-and-stealing-it. Does that answer your question?"

_That's our orb_, Donnie thought to himself, _if I ever want to see my brothers again_,_ I have to take it from him myself_.

"Oh no you don't," the Shredder suddenly warned, gesturing for Fishface to step back when he noticed Donnie staring at the orb. "I know what that over-sized brain of yours is thinking; you're not going _anywhere_, turtle."

"He isn't going anywhere with **you**, either!" Raph yelled, ripping himself from Leo's arms and ran at the Shredder once more. Rahzar threw himself in front of his master and raised his claws at Raph, who got closer and closer. Donnie ran after his older hot-tempered brother, shoving past Fishface, his fingers brushing the orb as he threw his staff to the ground. He saw Rahzar's movements, ready to hit Raph with a killing strike and he was **not** going to let that happen to his beloved brother.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; Raph's eye widened with realisation as Rahzar extended his claws and brought them down. Donatello leaped in the way of Rahzar's claws and took the full force of the hit. The young turtle fell to the floor, his eyes squeezed shut in pain as his shaking hands hovered over three deep-looking slash marks across his plastron which were now bleeding heavily.

Screams of "**You overgrown idiot!**" and "Donnie!" were heard in the background. Rahzar backed away as Raph crawled to Donnie's side and placed his right palm against Donnie's head with his head bent. Shredder screamed at Rahzar in the background while Fishface suddenly yelped and threw the orb to the ground as it began to glow.

"The...orb..." Donnie wheezed, extending his hand toward it as it lay in the ground close to where he and Raph were. He looked up at Raph, "I touched it..."

"You touched the orb..." Raph repeated, suddenly realising what Donnie was trying to say. "The Kraang portal...It's going to appear now, isn't it?"

Donnie nodded weakly as a bright purple light flashed in mid-air and the same triangular portal opened up, beginning to pull everything towards it. Raph placed his arm over Donnie to support him as the force began to push them closer.

Mikey and Leo were trying to get towards Raph and Donnie but had to keep stopping out of fear of being pulled toward the Kraang portal. April bit her lip at the sight of the older turtles trying to get to and protect Donnie. She looked toward the portal in the distance and then back towards Donnie; for all anybody knew, it could take him anywhere and the fast-paced and rough journey inside could possibly injure Donnie more, maybe even kill him.

She clenched her hands into tiny fists, her decision made as she boldly stepped forward; running past Leo and Mikey, who shouted after her. She passed Donnie and Raph, who both called out to her but she kept running, her tears flying into the air as she threw herself straight into the portal. The last thing she saw of her world were the turtles all reaching out to her, just as the doorway to their world closed, leaving April travelling to an unknown world herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SwingsUponTheGround, Pilyarquitect and hopelessromantic4life; you were all correct! :D && Don't worry, SwingsUponTheGround, I will continue the story (it's not over for a long-time yet!) :D Thanks for all the lovely comments and support, guys! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Shredder, Fishface and Rahzar all had retreated away from the portal along with their soldiers; Leo and Mikey stood where the Kraang portal had just been, not uttering a single sentence as April had vanished right in front of them.

"G-guys!" Raph suddenly cried out, causing the other two turtles to turn to him. "Donnie isn't waking up!"

Leo knelt beside the purple-masked turtle and placed his head against Donnie's chest, relief flooding his thoughts when he heard a heartbeat. "He's alive," he said gratefully, lifting his head, "but we have to get out of here and treat everybody's injuries."

"Exactly," Mikey agreed as Leo bent down and gently lifted Donnie from the ground and began to walk away, towards Karai, who was pressing a rag against a wound on her arm.

Raph was silent as he turned away from Mikey and walked towards Angel, kneeling down and running his hand through her hair gently. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, his chest hurting with every thought he had as he looked down at her. "I always got angry with you...You were my friend and I cared about you, even if I made out that I didn't," he chuckled sadly, "hell, I could _even_ say that I lo-" his voice stilled as Angel suddenly groaned weakly, his heart began to pound fiercely in both joy and concern. "You're still with us..." he whispered joyfully, gently picking her up bridal style, "Hold on," he added sternly, "you **hold** on!"

"Where do we go now?" Karai said, tying the rag tight around her arm and then placing her hands on her hips. "You must have a plan, Leo."

"We'll go back home," Mikey said loudly, standing beside Leo. "We'll go back to the base and we'll nurse the injured back to health. Then, _after_ that," he turned and looked coldly at the base of the Shredder, "Shredder will pay for everything that he's done to us."

* * *

><p>April screamed as a bright light flashed and the opposite side of the portal opened, throwing her to the ground. She hit the floor hard and kept her eyes shut as the portal flashed once more and the disappeared.<p>

As she lifted her head, she blinked at her surroundings and suddenly panicked at the sight of being in the middle of New York, but this New York looked the same as the city she spent her childhood and teenage years in...She gasped out loud and quickly got to her feet, rushing into a small alleyway behind one of the street stores.

"I've been taken back," she whispered, grabbing a metal pipe from one of the piles of rubbish in the alley. She peered from outside and then ran towards one of the smaller shopping stores; going against her normal actions, she smashed the glass window and ran inside, snatching a long hooded cloak from one of the stands and shoved it over her clothes, lifting the long hood over her head to mask her identity. "It's time to see them again..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this is a really short chapter, I was going to add more about April but then I decided to add it in the first chapter of the sequel to this :) I was originally going to write it all as one huge story but I thought dividing it into three parts would be easier :D Thank you so much to everybody who read this story, favourited, followed and reviewed! You're all awesome :D**

**The sequel of this story is called: Portal of the Present and it'll be focused on Future April reuniting with the younger turtles, Splinter and Casey :) ****I'll be putting it up on tomorrow; (about 10-11 o'clock at night for me as I live in the UK) Thanks again everyone! *huge hugs* ^_^**


End file.
